Miyako Sada
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat, and is currently owned by Marinalacrosse. Miyako Name: '''Miyako "Miya" Yuki Sada '''Age: '''17 '''District: '''Capitol, but if not, can be District 1, 0, 3, or 2 '''Gender: '''Female '''Weapons: '''Bow and arrow, dagger, or spear '''Personality: '''Miyako is very witty and quick-thinking, often planning ahead and thinking strategically. She is also very confident, even if she doesn't know what she is doing, she will acr like she does. She is a natural-born leader. But, she is also very childish in her humor and loves to joke around and have fun, just when it's the right time. At times she can be very serious and bossy, but she is well-meaning, and only wants what is best for people. She may seem like a brat at first, but she is actually very nice and considerate, often empathizing with others and being polite and kind. '''Appearance: '''Miyako has long, browinish-black hair and hazel eyes, and is of Asian descent. She has light, procelain skin, and wears glasses that rest of on her small, button nose. She is tall for her age. '''Skills: '''Miyako is very '''stealthy, and is very intelligent, along with being a''' good leader'. '''Weaknesses: '''Miyako is very '''stubborn', and not very good with weapons, along with not being very psyichally strong. '''Alliance: '''Miyako will join the anti-Careers or a small alliance. '''Token: '''Her rainbow scarf (see lunaii) Backstory (Written in Miyako's POV, which is something Bee never did before, so I hope it makes sense.) From my hiding place in the bushes, I could only hear the creaking footsteps towards the door, and the flick of the lightswitch before the door opened, and the lady who owned the house stepped out. I watched her leave in her shiny Capitol car, rolling away on the pavement. When she was out of sight, I slowly stepped out of the bushes and went to her window. Taking out my dagger, I smashed in the window, quickly reaching my arm in and unlocking it from the other side, only earning a few scratches from the shattered glass. Quickly, I stepped inside the home and shut the door behind me, turning on the lights. Quickly, I took everything of importance I could, making my way around the house, stuffing things into my bag that might have come of use, turning off lights and trying to leave no trace behind me. I stopped by int he bathroom, checking my hair, tightening my rainbow scarf around my neck as I did, then taking a random tube of brightly-colored lipstick and applied a fresh coat. I had to take care of myself, so I stayed looking somewhat like a Capitol citizen instead of the homeless girl I was. Why was I homeless? I'll never tell. Okay, so maybe I was abandoned as a child, and got adopted by some suspicious Capitol black-market traders, and I knew what was good for me so I ran off. Now I lived a life of thievery and solitude. I longed to spend time with another human being. I heard Capitol sirens outside, and my heart started to pound louder and louder. I ran down some stairs and into a space that looked like a basement, then found a window and opened it, climbing out to find myself on the other side of the house, in the lady's lawn. From there, I jumped over a fence and into a small, woodsy area, running as fast as I could through the streets of the Capitol. Living on the run, the only people you meet are people you don't ''want ''to meet, the only people you talk to are the people you ''never ''want to talk to... it's not very pleasant, but I can get by. Stealing money, I can walk into a store and buy things. All I ever had to do in life was look confident, and no one would bother me... unless I was in someone else's house. Suddenly, Peacekeepers were screaming something at me. "FREEZE!" I turned around with my dagger in hand, threatening to stab them. They only laughed at me. So maybe I was only 16 at the time, and I didn't look very threatening. The next thing I knew, everything went black. I woke up in a place that was all grey, which I had expected to be white. I expected to wake up in a Heavenly place, but instead, found myself locked in a jail cell. A Peacekeeper stood in front of the bars and chuckled at my confused expression. "Where's my scarf?" I panicked. It was the only thing I loved. For some reason, it was the only thing I actually held of value, except my glasses, but I needed those. "You won't need it soon, sweetie. Now tell me, what's your name?" I had never told the truth about my name, so why should I now? "Yuki Rin." "Come with me, Yuki Rin." The Peacekeeper shoved me out of my cell, and handed me my bag of items. He brought me to a room with a table, and spread everything out in front of me. "Where did you get these items, Yuki Rin?" A toothbrush, toothpaste, a can of food, a small water bottle, much more, but most importantly my scarf, were all laying there on the table, perfectly in reach. If only there was a means for escape! "I... they're all mine." "Tell the truth, did you break into a house today?" I wrinkled my nose at the stench, and spat back, "tell me the truth, did you brush your teeth today?" Okay, so I earned that slap to the face. But it was worth it. I was to be executed tomorrow, they told me. When the Peacekeeper shut me back in the cell, I quickly snatched the keys from his belt and waited until it was nighttime before opening my cell, running towards the room where my stuff was at. I quickly grabbed them all, and switched my outfit to all-black, to blend in with the night. From there, I ran. I ran the forests outside the Capitol, and there, I was found by another girl. Her name was Mary, and we quickly became friends. I spent time in her house, but that didn't change the fact that I was on the run from the governement. If they ever saw me, I would be dead. I had to hide every time the door opened, and I hated it. "I wish we were sisters." I sometimes told Mary, and she would whisper back, "me too." "That way I wouldn't be on the run." I shook my head. "Why did I get this life? What did I ever do to earn this life?" "You did nothing." Mary told me, "it wasn't a choice." We were like sisters, until one day, when I accidently lured Peacekeepers to her house. They killed her family, and then Mary came running to the closet where I was hiding. "Run." She whispered, hugging me before I ran off. I felt horrible for it, as I heard one more gunshot. I've felt guilty ever since. The only day I returned to the Capitol was in disguise, for Reaping day. And, oddly enough, I saw Mary out int he audience. We ran to each other and laughed and cried, and stood together as the female name was called out, holding hands. It was my biological name, Miyako Sada, but I hoped they still thought I was Yuki Rin. But, I was dragged to the stage as Mary screamed for me. We both started to cry, as I was shoved to the stage by Peacekeepers. All I wanted was to fix my life. I had never done anything to deserve what I had gotten. But most of all, I wanted to return for Mary. I was all she had... Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Marinalacrosse's Tributes Category:Marinalacrosse